Something More
by genie.blue
Summary: Edward and Bella are the best of friends while Jacob is her long-time boyfriend. But Edward hides his true feelings towards Bella especially since she has Jacob. What will happen now?
1. Prologue

Author's note: This is my first Twilight fanfic!!! Sorry if this story will take a long time to update but i assure you i'll do my best to give you a good story.

Reviews are encouraged and highly appreciated. If you want to say something negative, please do tell me nicely. :P :))

Enjoy!

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Something More

Prologue:

_You're too late_, my hopeless side whispered. _He's not here anymore, you're too late. No ,no ,no _my other side said. _We might have a chance._

While my mind was chaotic and full of arguments, I kept going. I pushed away anyone I came across with. I was in the airport, running. Although I don't know what or who I'm looking for. All I know is that I should keep going. I shouldn't give up.

I tripped and stumbled on the flat surfaces of the airport. When I fell down, everything suddenly came to me. I suddenly knew what I was looking for. Or _who_ might be the right word. He's about to leave in five minutes. I have to hurry before it's too late.

* * *

Review!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: this chapter might be a little bit of a cliffie for you team Jacob and Bella fans. but i promise to give you more if i can.

Enjoy!

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Something More

The Way Things Are

**Bella Swan**

I was woken up by a fluffy pillow on my face. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rosalie preparing to throw another one at me. A big one this time. I quickly fumbled for the nearest pillow and covered myself. We all laughed.

"Finally!" Rose giggled.

"Good thing you're awake already. We were running out of pillows to throw at you", Alice added.

"Why are _you _guys here so early?" I asked, irritated and laughing.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Take a look at your clock Bella"

I did as she said. It was eleven thirty in the morning. Crap.

"Oh."

"Yup! So get ready right now or else _you'll_ have to face the traffic_ alone_." Alice smirked.

"Emmett is 'it' for our Saturday hangout." Rose blushed. She liked Emmett. A little too much though.

Sigh. "Okay, fine. You guys make yourselves at home. I'll go get ready."

I stretched and got out of the bed. I felt stiff and it really was late. Good thing Alice and Rose came over. My chirpy guardian angel and my spoiled savior.

I did the usual routine. I didn't eat anything but two pieces of toast and a glass of milk. We then hurried off into Alice's Porsche and we sped to Emmett's apartment.

**Edward Cullen**

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as I let myself in.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Jasper asked.

"Traffic. Besides, I'm not the _only _one late."

"You weren't with the girls?" Emmett butt in, his mouth filled with the popcorn he was carrying.

"You think? Gimme some of that!" I said, snatching popcorn from the bowl.

"Me too!" Jasper said, getting up.

We watched an action movie while waiting for the others- the only time when we can. Jasper sat cross-legged on Emmett's armchair while I sprawled out on the couch, beating Emmett there. He then sat on the floor having no choice.

We were halfway through the movie when the doorbell rang. We all groaned. The girls.

Emmett opened the door for them and I sat up. My childish fit disappeared when I saw Bella. Why should I groan if that doorbell meant that she's here?

I barely glanced at Rosalie and Alice. My eyes were stuck to Bella's face. She was smiling up at me. The kind of smile that made me breathless. Her cheeks were an adorable shade of pink. They must've talked about Jacob, Bella's boyfriend.

Her_ boyfriend._ Oh how I wish that was me. All this time I wanted to tell her how much I liked her. Guess I'm too late.

"Hey Edward!" Bella sang. My jaw almost fell.

"Um, hey Bella. You're insomnia hit again?" I teased.

"Yeah. I woke up at around noon."

"_That's_ a record." I laughed. She laughed, too.

"Oh sure! Pretend _we're_ not here. That's so _brotherly_ of you Edward." Alice said.

"Oops! Sorry. Hi Alice, hi Rose."

"Alright! Let the hangout begin!" Emmett boomed.

All afternoon we played videogames like ten-year-olds, threw food at each others' faces and watched movies and some episodes of SpongeBob just for the heck of it.

While watching, I laid down on the floor since Emmett snatched the couch away from me and Alice took the armchair. I still like it though because as I sprawled out on Emmett's floor, Bella's head rested on my stomach while the bowl of popcorn was beside her. I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around her and just kiss her. Instead, I just stroked her beautiful hair. Ah, so many things I wanted to do. But I just can't.

*****

"Hey Bella, you want a ride home?" I asked stupidly when she was about to leave. I knew she wouldn't need it because Alice would drive her home. But I made a fool of myself and still asked.

"Um, no thanks. Alice and Rose are taking me shopping for a while. They said I needed it for tonight. I said that my clothes were enough for Jacob and my…date." She flushed. "But _no_, they said it was important. In short, they're forcing me to shop." She sighed and then smiled.

"Oh. Well that's okay." Damn. "Anyway, have fun with Jacob and I hope you make it out alive." I teased then I left.

I heard her laugh while walking away and the giggles that burst out when I tripped on something I didn't see. I usually walk fine, like supermodel some people say. But when I'm with her or even think about her, Jasper says I trip over 'invisible' stuff.

Oh the longing for me to be the one. The _only_ one in Bella's heart. Jacob is so lucky. I wish I was him. I wish she was mine.

**Bella Swan**

"Where the hell are you taking me tonight?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"Secret." Jacob sang

"What kind of place would you be taking me that made it essential for me to wear this?!" I took a handful of the fabric of the black dress he sent and forced me to wear. I was also wearing a pair of stilettos that Rose and Alice shopped for me this afternoon. I felt _really_ uncomfortable.

"Oh you'll see." He grinned. I missed a heartbeat or two.

I then started panicking when I saw the fancy restaurant he was headed to. It was _huge_. It looked like only celebrities are allowed inside. My palms got all sweaty.

Jake didn't go to the valet. I bet he knew I would just be embarrassed. He then got out and went around to get my door.

"I'm not going in there." I said.

"Oh c'mon. Don't waste your pretty outfit."

"I don't care. I'm not going in there."

"Please. For me." His face was pleading. His mouth was threatening to fall into a pout. This face of his always made me weak just like how his smile does. It makes me feel rotten to disappoint such a cute face.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! C'mon, I'll help you." He offered his hand and grinned.

"But, promise me that next time you're taking me on a date, I don't want any more secrets."

"Okay, I promise. Let's go." He offered his hand again and I hesitantly took it. His grin got wider. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and I blushed as we walked up to the maitre'd.

"Did you like my surprise?" Jake asked.

"Yes. But the part that it's a surprise, no."

He laughed and looked back at the road. I laughed with him. I loved the sound of his laughter. It was like music.

"So, tomorrow you're booked?"

"Sadly, yes. I'm being forced shopping again." I cringed internally.

"I'll miss you the whole day."

"So am I but best to get the shopping over with." I sighed.

"We're here." He went around to get my door. He lifted me out of the car and hugged me tightly.

"Goodnight honey." He pressed his lips softly to mine.

I held him there for a few more seconds then he let go. "Sweet dreams." He added.

"Goodnight Jake. Don't let the bed bugs bite." I giggled then I kissed him on the cheek.

He laughed and then hugged me one last time and went back to the car.

As I went in my apartment, exhausted, shrill rings of the phone made me jump.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella! What happened? Tell me _everything._" Rose squealed.

"Calm down!" _beep_ "Wait, I have another call."

"Spill." Alice commanded.

"Okay, wait." I made a three-way call and told them about our date. They laughed when I told them that I stubbornly stayed in the car and that Jake had to drag me out. They aww-ed when I told them about the musicians that played for us while we were eating, courtesy of Jacob.

I yawned halfway through my story. They both noticed.

"Maybe you should get to bed now." Alice said.

"I bet you're still in that black dress." Rose giggled. I _was _still in the dress.

"Yeah. I'll tell you guys more tomorrow when my eyes aren't drooping." I giggled, too.

"Goodnight!" they both said.

"Goodnight." I said and we all hung up. I prepared for bed then. I felt _so _freakin' exhausted! But as I lay down, the insomnia hit. Dammit! I lay face down on my bed and tried to hum myself to sleep. It didn't work. I tried to count sheep, too but there's still nothing.

I decided to just close my eyes and imagine that Jake was here. His arms wound around me and humming to me. I rolled on my side and smiled. I kept on imagining and after a few seconds, I zonked out.

The next morning, I woke up at around noon again in my very messy bedroom. I did my usual routine but I showered a little bit longer than before. I was enjoying my cup of coffee when I remembered the agenda for today.

Shopping. Again. Rose, Alice and I were supposed to meet up after lunch. I looked at my clock. It was half an hour before one o'clock. Crap!

I downed my coffee- scorching my throat in the process- and shoved my feet in my sneakers. I got my purse that has all of my essentials for a hangout (these things never really got out of the bag, they stayed there). I hurried out and jumped when I saw Rose and Alice in the elevator.

They pulled me in and the interrogation began.

"Insomnia hit again?" Rose said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Pretty much, yeah." I sheepishly answered.

"Well it's a good thing you still woke up." Alice said.

"Yeah." I said, blushing.

"Let's shop!"

The day dragged on. I was forced to almost every single store in the mall and forced to wear every single fashionable clothing they saw.

Sigh. I looked at my phone a lot. Wishing that someone would call (maybe someone like oh I don't know Jacob) and save me from all this madness. But nothing came.

Even though I was being held against my will, I was still somewhat grateful. At least the shopping will make me very tired and I could finally sleep well tonight.

While shopping, they commanded me to continue my story from last night. Dammit! I wish they just forgot about that. They threatened me to another mall nearby. I didn't want any more shops that they could go in to so I told them the rest of my story.

I blushed and tripped a lot because of it. They just squealed, aww-ed and caught me when I was about to fall. Damn these invisible rocks. They keep on embarrassing me!

Thankfully, the dark began to dawn on us and that means enough shopping. They drove me home and said quiet goodnights.

I went in my apartment and dumped all the bags I got on the couch. I would deal with them if I ever wanted to. I showered and changed into my comfortable shirt and sweats. I collapsed on my bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: this chapter is rather long. it's because i like to tell you how they both felt in the same event. sorry if it is too long. i'll try to make shorter chapters. :D

Enjoy!

I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Something More

2. I'm Here

**Bella Swan**

My alarm clock woke me up that Monday morning. Ugh. That means another day at work. I dragged myself off the bed and did some awkward exercises. I stretched and shuffled to the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

I loved coffee in the morning. It makes me feel so alive! In the morning at least. While sipping on my cup, I went over my schedule for the day. Let's see. First, I have to endure a few hours in the office. If you call eight hours a 'few'. Then I have to eat dinner and get ready for my job at the bookstore.

At least no one would annoy me there. I have someone to talk with, actually. Edward. We'll practically laugh until we're crying.

I downed my coffee. It was not so hot now. I went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. I dressed up and went to my truck then sped to the office.

I worked for a magazine, researching possible articles for the next issue. I usually submit ones that don't involve celebrities. Jessica, another researcher, was in charge of that.

My boss wasn't really disappointed in me. He likes it that I don't give much attention to those stars. He also says that my research works balances the magazine.

I liked my job. But I don't really like my other co-workers. They're just so gossipy and they annoy the hell out of me.

I sat down on my desk and turned on my computer. It was really slow so I decided to rest my eyes while waiting.

"So, how was your weekend?" a very familiar voice asked.

"Not bad." I said without looking up. "How 'bout yours?"

"It was okay." Angela said. She was almost the only person I can get along with around here. She was just like me, shy and self-conscious.

There was awkward silence. That was the down part of our friendship. We were both shy that we can't think of topics that we can talk about.

I looked up and she was looking away.

"I'll just see you later." She said.

"Okay."

The day dragged on again. I found three to five possible articles today and I submitted them to Mr. Garnet. He was okay with it as usual and then he let me go home early. He said I work too much. I didn't think so. But he insisted so I just agreed.

I went happily out of the office. I was excited to go to my next work. At least I wouldn't be out of place there.

I went in the bookstore and found that I beat Edward there. I put my stuff in my locker and started arranging the books scattered in the wrong shelves. Most of them were classics and I can't help peeking inside while walking to their proper shelf.

I bumped into someone while I was reading a part of _Pride and Prejudice_ and I fell down.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I didn't see you there." a voice apologized.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway. These books are just too good." I looked up to see Edward offering his hand. I took it and he helped me get the scattered books on the floor.

"So, I beat you today. I got here earlier." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it. I thought you have a hard time getting out of your office yet here you are almost half an hour earlier than me." he chuckled.

"You want to know how I got here before you did?"

"How?"

I put my lips in his ear. "Secret." I giggled and went to the classics section.

"No fair!" He laughed, following me.

"It's fair and you know it."

We laughed and continued working. We were going back and forth across the bookstore putting everything in place. We were also assisting a lot of people, too. Pointing to them whatever they needed.

When the customers were running few, we decided to hang out in the cash register. No one was managing it yet anyway. We were fighting over who assisted the most people and who returned the most books. We even tried to sort it out through 'rock, paper, scissors' but we gave up since it was always a tie.

We were laughing when someone interrupted our childish games.

"Hi Edward. Um do you know where the romance section is?" Jessica asked. She threw me an icy look, probably telling me that one employee was enough for her.

I looked away. She was so annoying that I gritted my teeth.

"I'll be arranging some other books, Edward. Excuse me." I said passing through her and her peeps. Jessica smirked at me while I stalked off. Her face was so irritating that I want to just hit it with the thickest book around. I just ground my teeth together.

Edward didn't stop me. He knew what would happen if he let me stick around.

I went to the classics section and found a book of my liking. I was reading a part of _Wuthering Heights_ when he peered in.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for not insisting me on staying. If not there might be blood stains on the floor by now." I let out a dark chuckle.

"It's okay. Anyway, they're gone now. They left after I said 'no' to Jessica and her coffee offer." He grinned.

I resisted the urge to stalk off again. I don't want to be mad at my very best friend.

I gritted my teeth.

"Hey, now. You know how that look scares people away." He laughed.

I can't help but smile. He was so good at cheering me up. That's why he's my bestest best friend.

"Wanna go back to the cash register? I told you they're gone and I promise that they won't come back. Tonight, at least." He smiled.

"Okay." Mrs. Cope _would _be mad if she found out that we were just talking here all throughout the shift.

I put back the book I was reading before Edward pulled me out of the classics section. We went back to the cash register and stayed there until the end of our shift. There weren't much customers now anyway.

Mrs. Cope showed up when Edward and I were about to leave. She bid a quiet goodnight and started to close the store.

"I bet I'll beat you tomorrow." Edward chuckled.

"I don't think so. I'll still get here earlier than you tomorrow." I giggled.

"We'll see about that. Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I walked to my truck and drove back to my apartment.

**Edward Cullen**

It was around seven o'clock when I woke up that morning. I was so tired that I almost went absent. But I remembered that I had a shift in the bookstore today. That means…

I got out of bed, high because of the idea of seeing her again. I stretched and marched to the kitchen. I made some coffee and toast. My usual breakfast. I couldn't get the idea of seeing Bella today out of my head. I tried to shake it off for a while and focus on my breakfast.

I did it. Although, the idea slipped through and made me high again just after I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I tried to remember that I still have to endure eight hours in the office.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. It relaxed me and made me focus. I dressed up and headed to my Volvo and drove to the office.

It was creepy there. All the women stare at me like I'm something to eat. Just like how they do to the CEO of the company. It scares the hell out of me. Sometimes I just want to take my coat off and put it over my head so that I can't see them.

I ignored them all. This time, I was gripping the idea that I get to see Bella today instead of pushing it away. I saw a big pile of paper work waiting for me on my desk. I sighed and dragged my feet forward.

_Best to get this over with_, I let out another sigh. The faster I do this, the earlier I get to see Bella's face.

I was so focused on the paper work that I didn't notice the time. Didn't I just have lunch an hour ago? It was four thirty in the afternoon. I was supposed to be in the store half an hour ago. Crap. I finished the paper I was working on and turned my computer off. The good thing is that I don't have much work tomorrow. I was almost done with the pile given to me.

I hurried off to my Volvo and sped to the store. I got in and put my coat and other stuff in my locker. I walked around the store, trying to find Bella.

I looked to my left and my right, not finding her between the shelves. I bumped into someone on my way. I was relieved and embarrassed. I just found Bella on the floor.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I didn't see you there." Stupid!

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway. These books are just too good." She looked up at me and I offered my hand. She took it and got up. I helped her gather the scattered books.

"So, I beat you today. I got here earlier." She smiled.

I missed a few heartbeats. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe it. I thought you have a hard time getting out of your office yet here you are almost half an hour earlier than me." I chuckled.

"You want to know how I got here before you did?"

"How?"

She put her lips to my ear. Her breath tickled. "Secret." She giggled and ran to the classics section.

"No fair!" I laughed and followed her there.

"It's fair and you know it."

We continued with our work. We were laughing our heads off while going back and forth and putting the books back to their shelves. Both of us assisted the people who needed help. We pointed to them what they were looking for.

The customers were running few so we decided to hang out in the cash register. I started a fight over who assisted the most people and returned the most books. She suggested 'rock, paper, scissors' to be a solution. But we always had a draw.

Someone then interrupted our world.

"Hi Edward. Um do you know where the romance section is?" Jessica asked. She glared swiftly at Bella. Maybe she was trying to give her the message that she needs me _alone._

Bella gritted her teeth. Now I know what she'll do. Great. I'll be stuck with Jessica in a few seconds. I wish Bella would just do what she's planning right now. I wouldn't even stop her.

"I'll be arranging some other books, Edward. Excuse me." Bella passed through Jessica's group and she smirked at her. Now _I _wanted to punch her in the face.

"Anyway, where is it Edward?" She said, leaning forward.

"You just go straight and turn to the third shelf in the left."

"Um, could you lead me there?" she was flirting with me. There wasn't any excuse that I could give to avoid her request so I hesitantly went with her.

She made contact with my skin, trying to tell me that I could hold her hand. Too bad that's not what I wanted to do. I showed her the romance section and stalked off.

I had my right foot forward when she called me again.

"Hey Edward. Do you, um, want to treat me to coffee?" she tried to catch my gaze with battering eyes.

"No thanks," I mumbled and almost ran back.

I found Bella sitting on the floor in the classics section with the book _Wuthering Heights _in her hands.

"You okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Thanks for not insisting me on staying. If not there might be blood stains on the floor by now." She let out a dark chuckle.

"It's okay. Anyway, they're gone now. They left after I said 'no' to Jessica and her coffee offer." I grinned.

She gritted her teeth. Looks like she doesn't want to talk about it any further.

"Hey now. You know how that look scares people away." I laughed.

She smiled her breathtaking smile. I recovered myself.

"Wanna go back to the cash register? I told you they're gone and I promise that they won't come back. Tonight, at least." I smiled at her.

"Okay." She simply said and I pulled her up and out of the shelves. We went back to the cash register and waited while all the customers disappeared one by one.

Mrs. Cope finally showed up when we were about to walk to the door. She said goodnight and started closing the store.

"I bet I'll beat you tomorrow." I chuckled.

"I don't think so. I'll still get here earlier than you tomorrow." Bella let out a giggle.

"We'll see about that. Goodnight, Bella." My one and only love.

"Goodnight, Edward." I wish she thought the same.

* * *

Review!!!


End file.
